Stupid boys, stupid book
by siri holm
Summary: The story about what happened after Harry hurt Draco in the 6th film and what really happened in the room of requirements. Part of the “When love isn’t easy” series. Ginny/Draco, Ginny/Harry. R


AN: another story about Ginny and Draco in the series that is now called "When love isn't easy" based on the 6th film. I spent a long time on this and still don't feel it's really right. Maybe especially because Harry and Ginny in my mind really wouldn't do what my story wanted them to do… hope you like it R&R

She sat next to Draco's bed in the infirmary, with her head against his hand. Harry had almost killed him. Stupid boys, stupid book. She didn't care if Harry was mad, you don't cut someone's chest open. She wasn't ready to lose Draco yet, she loved him.. He moved slightly. "You've been crying." He said in a drowsy voice.

"Draco!" she hugged him. "Damn it… of course I've been crying, you almost died." She kissed him. He moved over in the bed.

"Come on, get in." he pulled back the covers.

"Draco." She turned her head and looked at him.

"I just almost died, I think I should get to hold you. No one will come in here now." He was right, it was two in the morning, they were really alone. She kicked of her shoes and got into bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Apart from his mother she was probably the only one who really worried about him. Many would be glad to see him dead, and his father would only worry about not having an heir. She kissed his cheek.

"Don't ever do anything like that again." She pushed her self up on the pillow looking into his eyes. "I know seeing her hurt, and that he made it worse, but you can't loose your head like that…"

"Did he tell you I was crying?" Draco was brought up to never lose face, his father had beat in into him.

"Yeah…" she could see a flash of pain in his eyes. He curled up, resting his head against her chest. She stroked his hair. "I don't care, just don't get yourself killed because of something stupid." She kissed his head. "But you should be damn happy Katie is ok, or else I would kick your ass."

"You already did remember?" She felt him relaxing.

"Yeah I did." She could feel faint scars Harry had left. She couldn't believe this had happened. Why had Harry even used the spell in that book, why had he charged after Draco like that? Harry obviously had no impulse control or self-restraint.

"He should have killed me you know… would have made things a lot easier…" Draco's words broke her hart, she felt like braking down but that was not what he needed.

"Don't say that. Nothing would be better…"

"The Dark Lord will kill me anyway…" Draco didn't know the end to that sentence.

"You don't have to help him… come to my side, I won't let him kill you…" every time they talked about this her pulse would increase, she was hopeful, maybe this was the time he would say yes.

"We're not talking about that now… I don't feel like fighting next to Potter right now…" She wanted him by her side, she needed him. Someone had to control Harry before he really killed Draco.

"I'll take care of Harry, don't worry about him." Ginny had to concentrate not to cry. She was fighting back tears as a plan to get better control over Harry formed in her mind.

-***-

He felt Ginny move to get up. He looked at her. "I have to go Draco." She kissed him gently. He just nodded. "I'll see you as soon as I can." She stroked his cheek before she left him. Draco still felt like shit. He had barely slept during his night in the infirmary, he'd been too occupied by Ginny's skin. He should have listened to her in the first place, if he had he wouldn't be in this mess. But if it wasn't this, it would probably been something else, but at least he would have been with her. His chest still hurt a bit, it reminded him not to get in a fight with Snape. He pulled the covers closer around him, the bed felt cold without her. He should sleep, he shouldn't be so worried. He closed his eyes imagining Ginny's warm body against his, their fingers intertwined. The memories always made it easier to sleep.

-***-

They had been sitting in the common room and it had all seamed so clear. He was hers, now he had to understand it. She had to do something to hold Harry down, to give him some control over his impulses, just keep him thinking about something else then killing Draco. If he had been smart he would concentrate on the tasks Dumbledore gave him, but Harry thought what he found was more important. She needed a different kind of influence on him.

"Take my hand…" She offered her hand to Harry. They were standing outside the room of requirements, it was the best place to hide the stupid book. She needed a place to hide the book, she focused on that thought. She led Harry into the room that was full of things. New things, old things, broken things… pretty much anything. She had hidden many things here, found many things to. Earlier she used to hide licker here when they were going to have gatherings they weren't supposed to have. Even if firewhisky wasn't the main ingredient of a Gryffindor's courage they seldom said no to a drink.

"The room of requirements." Harry said a bit surprised, he'd never seen it like this. She led him deeper in to the room, looking for the place she wanted to hide the book.

"We need to hide the half-blood princes book, where no one will ever find it, including you." She wasn't sure if she really registered the sound, the cabinet, the bird, she was in a world of her own. "See, you never know what you'll find up here." She had found so many things here through the last year, but it was best not to think about that now. She looked at Harry, it was amazing the power she had over him. He just stood there, frozen as she took the book from his hand. "All right, close your eyes. That way you won't be tempted." He stared at her. "Close your eyes." She whispered as she walked away, and he did. She knew where to put the book, she'd known ever sins she walked into the room. She pushed the book into a box of smelly fabrics. She looked at Harry, he stood there, motionless, concentrating to control his breathing. Now the book was gone, but that was only half of what she was planning to do. He looked so… young? Innocent? Trusting? She wasn't sure. But he was cute, she could see what everyone saw in him. She moved closer, kissing him gently. It might just be the most innocent kiss she'd ever had. "That can stay up here too if you want to." She left him standing there with his eyes closed as she moved towards a bookcase she'd always found interesting.

"Ginny?" his voice sounded confused.

"Yes?" Her fingers traced the back of a leather bound volume. She turned around when he came closer. He stood there looking all frozen. Her dark eyes met his sheepish ones. "I didn't misinterpret your feelings did I?" there was a false worry in her voice. He shook his head and took a step closer. "Are you sure?" he took another step forward and kissed her. A bit clumsy, a bit too much, a bit too fast. She pulled back a bit softening it. He pulled her body close to his, and her arms went around his neck. She finally closed her eyes, slowly giving him access to her mouth. His fingers found their way under the back of her shirt, just resting on the bare skin. He was rushing, she wondered how far he was planning on going. He pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" she had a pretty good idea but she wouldn't tell him that.

"What took you so long?" instead of waiting for his answer she kissed him, she wasn't in the mood for chitchat. She pulled back moving her lips to his ear. "What else have you been thinking about?" She said in a seductive voice. She could practically feel him blush. He kissed her again, and she gave fully in to the kiss. Memories of ivory skin and steel gray eyes flashed painfully through her mind. She felt Harry rubbing her back under her shirt. She broke away from the kiss and pulled him further into the room. There was a sofa or a bed there somewhere, she just had to remember where. She found it and pushed him into it. She sat on his lap facing him, her knees resting on the sofa. She could feel his erection as she leaned forward to kiss him, a sound was muffled by her mouth. She pulled back tilting her head slightly.

"Ginny…" he looked at her, she licked her lips. His eyes were deep green, vibrant and intense.

"Yeah…" her answer was just a breath of hot air on his face. He looked lost again, his mouth half open but no sound coming out. He raised his hand to stroke her face, but she took his finger in her mouth in stead. She shouldn't make this any more emotionally intimate then she had to. As she closed her eyes images of Draco flashed through her mind, stopping her breathing, making her shiver painfully, but helping her arousal. She let go of his hand. "What did you want to say?"

"Fast…" he said, he couldn't say anything else. He tried to pull himself together. "We're going fast, we don't have to…" he looked into her dark smouldering eyes. "We could slow down…"

"Ok, how fast do you want to go?" she leaned back slightly. He was a teenage boy, how hard could this be?

"I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for…" she studied him, he was a gentleman as always, and maybe he did not want to rush. She didn't know anything about this side of Harry's life.

"It's not an issue…" she couldn't believe she had to tell him this. "I've rushed into things before…" Maybe she had rushed, but she'd known what she did and she'd never regretted it a second. "So we'll go at any pace you want." She stroked his cheek. The uncertainty in his eyes made her unsure for the first time in a long time, she was sure her heart stopped for a second. He leaned forwards kissing her. She gave him access to her mouth, giving him whatever control he wanted.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"It doesn't get safer then this." She smiled as he pushed her sweater over her head and pulled her closer. Slowly, she thought as she mixed her memories with what Harry was doing. She guided Harry's slightly clumsy hands over her skin, finding the spots that sent shivers through her body just by a gentle touch. Leaving his hands at her sides as she went on to his body. Carefully watching his reactions, seeing the shivers as she licked his neck. Slowly, carefully, guiding him. She kissed his lips again, soft lingering kisses.

"You're cold." He mumbled in her ear. He cared, he cared more then she wanted him to, she'd known but not really believed it.

"Warm me up darling." She bit his ear gently before kissing his neck.

"Stay with me and I'll keep you warm."

"Ok." She mumbled and kissed him again.

-***-

She had brushed her teeth, and had stood under the hot water of the shower for half an hour. She still didn't feel clean. For the first time she felt like she'd cheated on Draco. Draco would leave her, there was no way he would tolerate this. She was crying. She wanted to sink into the ground and disappear. She had no idea what was happening to her, this wasn't supposed to affect her like this. "Ginny, what's wrong?" Obviously they had let Draco out of the infirmary, because there he stood. Looking a bit tired but otherwise fine.

"I did something stupid." She couldn't keep her voice steady. Draco walked into the spray fully clothed, pulling her against him. She felt his clothes getting wet.

"It can't be that bad…" He'd never seen her brake down like this before.

"I slept with Harry…" She'd done what? Harry had just almost killed him, how could she… A million thoughts went through his mind, he didn't want to share her with Potter, he didn't want to share her with anyone. But maybe this was her way of taking care of Harry. He didn't know why she had done it, but he could see it was eating her.

"It's ok." He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. He'd always been sure that his strongest competitor for Ginny's heart was Harry, and he wasn't giving up with out a fight. "I love you. If you stay with me it doesn't matter." He tangled his fingers into her wet hair. It was his time to take care of her the way she'd done for him so many times these last weeks. He turned off the water. He wrapped her shaking body in a towel and took her to bed. He tossed his soaked clothes into the bathroom and curled up behind her holding her close. "You're not going anywhere today." He nuzzled against her wet hair. "I'm going to take care of you…"

-***-

"So did you and Ginny do it?" Ron came running after Harry as he walked down the hallway.

"What?"


End file.
